Spokojny wieczór
by My Beautiful Dream
Summary: Wieczorne rozmowy w mieszkaniu Magnusa. Malec. Niewielkie spoilery do ,,Kronik Bane'a" (Okładka autorstwa Angel-in-imagination na DeviantArt)


_Okładka autorstwa __angel-in-imagination. deviantart. com - Musicie sprawdzić jej prace. Ona jest niesamowita! _

_Prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare _

_**,,Spokojny wieczór"**_

\- Małpę? Miałeś małpę?

\- Tak. - Magnus uśmiechnął się z dumą, bawiąc się kosmykiem czarnych włosów Aleca, który leżał z głową opartą na kolanach swojego chłopaka. - Przez jakiś czas. Nazywała się Ragnor.

-Dlaczego takie imię? - spytał Alec, przymykając oczy. Czuł ogarniające go zmęczenie, spowodowane długim dniem spędzonym na treningach i polowaniu w Central Parku. Mimo to cieszył się, że mógł spędzić wieczór z Magnusem.

\- Zainspirowałem się pewnym czarownikiem. Jak się okazało, małpka była bardziej rozrywkowa niż oryginał. - Zachichotał.

Nocny Łowca otworzył oczy i spojrzał uważnie na mężczyznę.

\- Masz na myśli swojego przyjaciela? Tego, który...

\- Tak - odparł Manus cichym głosem, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt przed sobą.

Alec mógł wyczuć mieszane uczucia swojego partnera, mimo spokojnego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Przykro mi...

\- W porządku. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, głaszcząc go po włosach. - Będąc nieśmiertelnym, jest się przygotowanym na to.

Młodszy chłopak potrząsnął głową.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Masz prawo odczuwać stratę. Wiem, że był twoim przyjacielem... I pamiętaj, że zawsze masz u mnie wsparcie.

Magnus spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem wyrażającym wdzięczność i miłość. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak ten chłopiec o pełnych życia niebieskich oczach rozjaśnił jego życie. W dodatku Nefilim, z którymi kiedyś postanowił nie mieć żadnych głębszych relacji. Los rzuca na nas różne niespodzianki, ale tej nigdy nie żałował. Nachylił się, głaszcząc bruneta po policzku i pocałował go. - Dziękuję.

Alec uśmiechnął się, a na jego policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec, co zawsze rozbawiało Magnusa i - nie ukrywał - rzucało na kolana.

\- Jaki był twój przyjaciel?

\- Zielony. - Bane uśmiechnął się, lecz kiedy Alec rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, postanowił powiedzieć coś więcej. - Cóż, był jednym z najbardziej nudnych, sztywnych i narzekających osób, które do tej pory poznałem. I był bez pamięci zakochany w Raphaelu Santiago. Ze wzajemnością. - Widząc osłupienie na twarzy Nocnego Łowcy, uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego kocie oczy błyszczały wesoło. - Przynajmniej jestem pewnien, że tak było. Obaj byli tak samo pozbawieni jakichkolwiek umiejętności zabawy. I zawarli sojusz przeciwko mnie. Krytykowali mój świetny styl i moje włosy! - Chwycił jeden z kolców na swojej głowie. - Przecież one są doskonałe!

Alec roześmiał się i wyciągnąwszy ręce, przyłożył lekko dłoń do policzka Magnusa. - Jak wszystko w tobie.

Kocie oczy się rozszerzyły, po czym bez zapowiedzi Magnus pocałował go. Po dłuższej chwili odsunął się, patrząc na chłopaka z miłością.

\- Za bardzo mi słodzisz.

\- Mogę przestać...

\- Ani mi się waż! - odparł Magnus i powrócił do przerwanej czynności.

Alec uśmiechnął się na ustach czarownika. W pewnym momencie jęknął cicho, czując nagły ucisk na żołądku. Odwróciwszy głowę w tamtym kierunku, co wywołało niezadowolony odgłos z ust Magnusa, zauważył Prezesa Miau, który zwinął się w kłębek na jego brzuchu. Alec zaśmiał się i wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać go. Ten kot miał tendencję do kładzenia się na Nocnym Łowcy przy każdej możliwej okazji, gdy młody Lightwood spędzał czas w mieszkaniu czarownika. Chłopak uwielbiał cichy pomruk zwierzęcia i uczucie miękkiego futra pod palcami, kiedy odpoczywał po męczącym dniu.

\- Mam wrażenie, że mój kot lubi cię bardziej niż mnie. Ośmieliłbym się nazwać to zdradą - odparł Magnus, który założywszy ręce na piersi, spoglądał na intruza.

\- W takim razie musisz zwracać większą uwagę na niego. Pewnie czuje się opuszczony.

\- To twoja wina. Nie mogę po prostu bawić się z kotem, wiedząc, że pewne cudowne niebieskie oczy pozbawione są mojej wspaniałej osoby.

Alec zaśmiał się, lecz ziewnął, gdy zmęczenie wzięło górę.

\- Słodkie - skomentował Magnus, przyglądając się twarzy chłopca i głaszcząc go czule po policzku.

\- Co takiego? - Alec zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ty.

Chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, przy okazji strącając Prezesa Miau, który wydał z siebie pełen niezadowolenia odgłos i uciekł do kuchni.

\- Nie jestem słodki - powiedział stanowczo Alec, mrużąc lekko oczy. - Jestem Nocnym Łowcą.

\- Oh, tak, tak. Nefilim mają być twardzi i bez uczuć - odparł z rozbawieniem czarownik i nie czekając na odpowiedź, przyciągnął chłopca do siebie. - Mój nieustępliwy wojownik... - szepnął, całując go najpierw w czoło, a później w usta.


End file.
